


Перелом (сердца)

by fallen_cassiopeia



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Hospitals, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_cassiopeia/pseuds/fallen_cassiopeia
Summary: В больнице никто ни разу не навещал Оуму. Никогда. Мать приходит редко из-за собственного пьянства, но всегда вариант один: на её жалость надавил отчим. Кокичи следовало бы смириться с этим.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Перелом (сердца)

Белоснежные стены наводили тоску на душе, какое-то мерзкое ощущение 'очищения', ненависть к этому полупустому и отвратительному месту. 

Раз в год Кокичи ломал конечности. Это происходило случайно: однажды он сломал руку, когда радостный бежал по лестнице в честь отменённых уроков; в детстве сломал плечо, потому что упал с качели; недавно сломал палец – подскользнулся на ровном месте; сейчас он лежит с переломом ноги. Оума не умеет кататься на скейтборде, но старательно учится. Выходит, по сути, не очень.

Никто его не навещает. Никогда. Единственная подруга, которая была у Кокичи, прекратила общение. Причина простая: Оума не самый лучший вариант для общения, с чем он и смирился. Выстроить дружеские взаимоотношения для него слишком сложно, учитывая замкнутость и собственные загоны в голове.

У Кокичи есть блокнот, где он записывает, что с ним происходит и как он себя чувствует. В последние дни записей о негативных чувствах больше, чем о чем-либо другом.

Его одноклассники не навещают его в больнице. Он не общается ни с кем, так что это вполне оправдано; к тому же, Кокичи является объектом буллинга среди своего класса. Скорее всего, из-за внешнего вида и собственной робости. У Оумы нет хороших качеств, о чём он записывал в самое начало блокнота.

Иногда к нему заходит мать, но Оума перестал надеяться на её визит из-за вечного пьянства и ссор с отчимом. 

Сейчас три часа дня; Кокичи спит весь день. Иногда просыпается, чтобы поесть, но большую часть времени он проводит в своих снах. Сбежать от реальности ему не удаётся, так пусть сны её заменят.

Кокичи ненавидит больничные процедуры. Его колено осматривают, тело трогают, заставляя себя ненавидеть за недостаток веса. Иногда спрашивают, почему он красит кончики волос в фиолетовый и смеются с его цвета глаз. Оума привык к этому ещё со школы, но неприятное ощущение осуждения осталось.

Неожиданно он слышит чей-то голос и чувствует чужую руку на плече. Глаза не хотят открываться; с усилием, Кокичи заставляет себя проснуться. Чувство голода и тошноты заставляет поморщиться и сглотнуть. Надо поесть.

— Что такое..? – голос Оумы сонный и чуть высокий. Кокичи научился делать его тише, потому что обычно он кажется другим громким.

— К тебе пришли, одень что-нибудь.

Пришли к такому, как он? Кокичи отгоняет мысль о ком-то вроде его бывшей подруги, скорее всего это опять его мать, на совесть которой надавил отчим.

В животе раздался небольшой шум; Кокичи вздохнул и почувствовал мурашки по коже.

— Может, я поем для начала?

— Позже. Обед уже прошёл, у нас ничего не осталось. Подождёшь полчаса.

Медсестра ушла, закрыв дверь. Стараясь унять неприятное чувство голода, Кокичи встал с кровати, почувствовав резкую боль в шее и ноге. Её забинтовали и обработали, сказав не сильно много ходить на ней, что, собственно, Кокичи и делает. Спать – единственное, что ему нравится делать в этом месте. 

Поискав одежду в шкафу, Оума надел джинсы и толстовку. У него есть вещи получше, вроде шахматной повязки на шею или серой рубашки, но рисковать не хотелось. 

Натянув носки с динозаврами, Кокичи обул кроссовки и вышел из палаты, чувствуя пустоту в животе. Скоро поест, потерпеть можно.

Он встал возле входа в отделение. Что ж, если это мать, то придется солгать о снах. Обычно его сны являются кошмарами или давлением на эмоции, реже – что-то хорошее и светлое. Говорят, обычно снится то, о чём мы часто думаем или хотим этого. То, что нас беспокоит. Кокичи не особо в это верит, но эта теория раз за разом подтверждается.

В безлюдный коридор вошла высокая фигура. Оума присмотрелся (с его-то зрением): отличительной чертой была кепка и светло-желтые глаза. 

— Что ты... здесь делаешь? 

Это был Сайхара Шуичи, с которым они общались всего пару раз. Кокичи часто ловил на себе его взгляды, но не обращал на это внимание из-за ежедневного вербального и физического буллинга. Подумаешь, посмотрел. Не унизил – и отлично.

— Как давно ты находишься здесь? – подал голос Шуичи, что удивило Оуму. Он редко слышал, чтобы Сайхара начинал говорить.

— Около двух недель или около того, не вспомню уже. Ты просто так пришёл?

Сайхара сглотнул. Это выражение лица Кокичи узнает всегда — ему некомфортно. Что ж, видимо, придётся вытаскивать информацию самому.

— Не скажу, что рад твоему визиту или наоборот. В чем твоя причина? Ты же не хотел просто увидеть меня, так ведь? 

Кокичи не знает, почему звучит уверенно. Наверное, он просто отвык общаться с людьми.

— Я хотел увидеть тебя, Оума-кун. – Кокичи немного шокировано посмотрел на него, — Ты ни с кем не общаешься из класса, никто не знает, где ты находишься и почему. Я взял номер твоей матери у учительницы и позвонил ей. Так я узнал, где ты. Собственно, после сопоставил факты и... у тебя перелом ноги, не так ли? Если ты лежишь здесь около двух недель, то он не особо сильный.

— Я мог соврать или запутаться в датах, знаешь. – на остальное Оума не знал как ответить. Его одноклассник действительно беспокоился о нём и потратил свое время на мысли о Кокичи. Что за бред.

— В любом случае. Ты в порядке?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? Да, я в порядке, если тебе есть дело до меня. 

— Потому что... ты отстранён от всех. Я знаю, что тебе несладко из-за одноклассников, но я ничего не могу сделать с этим. Кроме того, что попробовать с тобой... ну, хах... начать общаться?

Кокичи недоверчиво посмотрел на Шуичи, но не смог прочитать на его лице что-то похожее на ложь или лицемерие. Почему его намерения такие искренние? Чем Оума вообще мог это заслужить.

— Окей. Проходи.

Кокичи потянулся и прошёл обратно в комнату; Шуичи неловко плёлся следом. 

С чего начать разговор? Кокичи не помнит, как общаться с людьми. Шуичи банально не знает.

— Я узнал кое-что о тебе вчера.

Кокичи удивлённо посмотрел на Сайхару.

— Твоя мать сказала, что ты родился двадцать первого июня, да? 

— Ага. Тебе зачем это вообще? Все забывают о моём дне, так что мало смысла в этом.

— Оума-кун... Оно сегодня.

— Разве? Сегодня разве не пятнадцатое? Ох, черт. — Оума сглотнул, неловко посмотрев на Шуичи. Он опять запутался в датах, проспав всё на свете. Сон его погубит однажды.

— Я не особо много о тебе знаю, — «ничего не знаешь» – пронеслось в голове у Оумы, — Но мне хотелось бы, чтоб ты был счастлив сегодня. У тебя недовес, так что... держи. 

Шуичи достал из сумки несколько сладостей и коробку пиццы. Сайхара не знал, что ещё можно сделать, из-за отсутствия знаний о вкусах Кокичи, но всё же считает, что это лучше чем ничего. Ну, наверное. Зависит от того, любит ли Кокичи всё это.

Оума не знал, как реагировать. Он неверяще пронзал взглядом чёртову коробку пиццы и почувствовал вновь надоедливый голод. 

— Ты просто... думал обо мне, когда покупал это?

— Ну, да? Мне не хватило денег на что-то получше, извини. Но ты выглядишь бледным и худым, так что мне следовало купить тебе нормальной еды, но я не подумал. О, и если у тебя аллергия или неприязнь, я пойму, всё хорошо!

Кокичи ужасно не любил, когда из-за него люди чувствуют себя неловко или нервничают. Обычно это он должен нервничать из-за чего-то подобного. 

Оума старался выглядеть спокойно, но дрожащие руки выдавали его. Почему Сайхара вообще думал о нём? В классе полно хороших людей... Амами, Киибо, Акамацу, Харукава, Момота. Почему именно он?

— Почему именно я? – озвучил свои мысли Кокичи и тут же пожалел об этом, — Ты можешь не отвечать, я просто спросил, извини.

Сайхара задумался на секунду. Это был сложный вопрос, на самом-то деле. Из всего класса его привлекал именно Кокичи, и Шуичи не знал почему. Просто хотелось следить за его жизнью и тем, как он себя ведёт.

— Думаю, мы похожи. – Шуичи неловко теребил цепочку на своих штанах, — Ты сбегаешь от реальности любыми возможными способами. Ты подвергаешься буллингу и совершенно не общаешься с людьми. Ты чувствуешь себя подавленно из-за издевательств. Я думаю, мы похожи. А ещё я думаю, что просто хотел бы стать тебе, эм... другом? Ты выглядишь одиноко.

Вот теперь Оума точно не знает, как следует реагировать. Для начала, к нему пришел Сайхара. После он сказал, что решил поздравить его с днём рождения. И затем сказал, что хочет быть друзьями. Это странно. Это слишком подозрительно.

— Если ты лжёшь, то перестань. Это жестоко.

— Я не умею врать, Оума-кун. Я ужасен во лжи.

Да, точно. Однажды Сайхара попытался солгать Ируме в чём-то, и та просекла это. Оума уже не помнит это событие так досконально, но факт остаётся фактом.

— Хорошо, но... это слишком. Ты сказал так много за один день. Я не понимаю, почему ты раньше этого не сделал, но... спасибо. 

Сайхара остался бы подольше рядом с Кокичи, но в кармане штанов появилась вибрация, и Оуме стало резко дискомфортно.

— Извини, я не смогу больше побыть здесь. Приходи в норму, Оума-кун. 

Шуичи взял трубку и вышел из комнаты, оставив Кокичи одного в помещении со своими мыслями.

Кокичи больше не преследовало чувство одиночества, по крайней мере сегодня. Он взял кусочек пиццы и откусил немного, почувствовав себя лучше. Голод начал отступать. 

В глазах появились капельки слез. Отложив пиццу, Оума смахнул их, сразу ругая себя за проявление эмоций, которые он привык подавлять даже в одиночестве из-за собственной слабости. 

Кокичи страшно, что будет дальше. Но, в любом случае, у него появился друг. 

«Это был странный день, дневник,,, Ты даже не представляешь насколько!».


End file.
